Gunflams
by simon zero
Summary: a crazy school-fic. i had to change the names and places around so i would get into trouble with my teacher. Oh, and it is meant to be funny.


  


**Gunflams**   
  
  
[AN: in this fic, gundams are like pokemons, you can call them out from their pokeballs]   
  
  
Year, after Colony 197. The alliance is furious at the Og Headquarters. People say another war will approach. The Og Headquarters contains the toughest army in the galaxy, The Interstellar Armada. The colonies, which are in space and citizens of the colonies are scared that the Og Headquarters will attack them.   
Meanwhile on Colony L6, which is in space…   
Heero Maxwell, a regular teenager who's strong and fast, races to school. As usual he's late for school. In this Hi-tech world no one knows how to set an alarm clock. He was never exactly late for school though, since he gets in class before the late bell rings. There he meets his friend Relena Chang ,she is thin, has blonde hair, and blue eyes and has a nice personality. While Heero on the other hand has a nasty personality. They both got to their class.   
On Og Headquarters…   
Milliardo Dorlain, a teen with the same traits as Heero but his thoughts is evil. Zechs Dorlain, Milliardo's brother. They are Siamese-twins. They do everything a like. Once one gets in trouble, the other gets in trouble for doing the same thing. One day they became leaders of the Og Headquarters. Now they still are the leaders. All these teens are about15-17 years old and are all orphans.   
School ended for Relena and Heero. They were going to go to the moon mall after school. At the same time so were Milliardo and Zechs. When they got on the moon they collided with each other.   
  
"Hey watch where you are going, you klutz!" said Heero.   
  
"You watch it ,you Bozo!" said Zechs.   
  
Out of nowhere they both said "Gunflam Battle! "   
  
Zechs said "I call out Nataku Gunflam!"   
  
Heero said "I call out HeavyArms Gunflam!"   
  
Two minutes later Heero defeats Zechs so Zechs and Milliardo leave the Moon.   
  
"Don't feel bad , we will defeat them all right all right ,you just watch. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" Said Milliardo.   
  
On Saturday October 16, 3000…   
  
"Surrender Your Colony or Die!" someone said out of nowhere.   
  
"What's that noise!" said Heero   
  
It was Zechs and Milliardo with the Interstellar Armada! Relina told Heero that they had to save the Colony by using the Gunflams. They hopped into the Gunflams and flew into space. They put cloaking on so they wouldn't be sensed, or spotted.   
  
When they were in space they found about 2500 Armada Ships. They destroyed about half the Armada when Milliardo and Zechs got into their Gunflams. There were some police suits around the mother ship so they destroyed them. Heero and Relina noticed the explosion of the suits. They raced over there. All of them were ready for the fight of their lives, all of a sudden Duo Barton, Heero and Relena's school friend came with his Gunflam. Milliardo went straight for him with a sword in the Gunflam's hand then POW! WHAP! SLICE! Duo fell like a fly then his Gunflam blew up with him in it. KA-BOOM! Heero and Relena went at them madly, since the lost of their friend Duo. Relena was blinded with hatred, she thought blindly and had a beam sword right through the Gunflam. Blood was spilling out opening. The Gunflam also fell like a fly.   
  
Since the damage wasn't that great it didn't blow up. Heero was furious so he used all his firepower to destroy Zechs and Milliardo. He missed! Milliardo used his beam sword to hit him on one side while Zechs went on the other. Zechs took one swing.   
  
Heero dodged it so it hit Milliardo. To get revenge Milliardo blasted his brother with his laser. They started to have a rumble. In the mean time Heero charged his laser to full power. Just when Milliardo and Zechs were about to stop, Heero fired the laser at both of them. It hit both of the in one shot. The Gunflams both turned a red outline of pieces and sparkly circle appeared in the middle of both of them. Then BOOM! They both exploded. After they were destroyed Heero destroyed the whole Headquarters. When Heero landed back on the colony. He ran to the hospital to see Relena.   
  
"She's going to die." Sid the doctor.   
  
"No! That's not true! That's impossible! No!" said Heero.   
  
Heero shot the doctor and ran off. He had tears in his eyes and yet a smile on his face. He got on his Gunflam and flew off. The police got into their Space Scorpios and the Space Libras. They are the police suits. They got their guns and beam cannons ready and charged everything up. The police first fired rockets but Heero dodged them and counter attacked. His rockets hit five of the police suits and they blew up. Then they fired the guns but Heero also dodged that too. Then he shot down eighteen of the police suits. When Heero stopped they hit him with ten beam cannons.   
  
"At least I go down with my friends and it's in a battle."   
  
Then BOOM! The Gunflam exploded.   
  
October 16 is now a Colony holiday because the Og Headquarters were destroyed and the police stopped a notorious murderer.   
  



End file.
